Let's Play Ball
by Leader-Of-The-Pack
Summary: The Lipsticks are an all girl gang, their leader Rose hates The Cobras and won't let any of her girls speak or see them, for a reason only one of them knows about, but what happens if the girls are sick of listening and doing what they are told?.
1. It's Just A Date What Could Happen?

**Ages of the characters (summer 1959 before Ray Brower's body) (made up the ages for the cobras):**

**The Lipsticks**- Rose, 18 nearly 19, Grace, 18, Kate, 18, Connie, 17, Peggy, 17, Susie 19, Shannon 18.

**The Red Crows **(couldn't think of any good name)- Reese 19, Andy, 19, Jake, 18, Brad, 17, Karl, 17, Dean, 16.

**The Cobras**- Ace, 19, Eyeball, 19, Billy 18, Charlie, 17, Vince, 18, Fuzzy, 19, Jack, 17.

**

* * *

Chapter 1 **

"I can't believe you Connie, how could you?" Peggy Travis asked her best friend, in total shook at what she had just heard.

"Come on Peg, it's just a date, what harm could be done?" Connie Palermo replied taking out her lipstick from her make up bag and applying it. The two girls were in Connie's room enjoying the company they had from each other.

"What harm? Do you realise Rose is going to flip, when she hears this?" Peg said uneasy she was the worrier in the group of seven girls, she came from a big family and is the youngest out of them all, she has five brothers and one sister (who's left home) so that makes her the only girl in the house except for her mother and grandma who started living with them when Pegs grandfather died a couple of months ago.

Connie was the exact opposite of Peggy, she was the only child her parents had, they spoilt her she got everything she ever wanted, but it still wasn't enough for her, she was Catholic so she believed in not having sex before marriage, at least that was one good thing her parents taught her, she wasn't a goody goody, she drunk, swore, stole and mostly every bad thing you can do, except have sex, she wasn't the toughest in the group, she could get scared sometimes.

"That's the point she won't hear about it, 'cause we ain't gonna tell 'er, are we?" Connie asked looking at Pegs pleadingly with her puppy eyes.

"I don't know, what's this Charlie look like then?" She asked sighing.

Connie squealed in delight "You won't regret this, sincerely, well Charlie has blonde hair he's a bit skinny, but you'll like 'im, you know me and Billy have been goin' out for like a month and Rose and the other girls don't know" she sighed reassuring Pegs.

**

* * *

x Flashback When Connie First Meets Billy x **

The blonde haired green eyed girl, named Connie, walked into the small shop she had never been in before, like she owned it and the customers.

She walked over to the counter and asked where the candy section was, and left without saying thank you or anything once she had gotten the answer, the boy who was working there looked astonished he'd never seen a girl that rude before.

The radio was on and Elvis Presley's song A Big Hunk O' Love, came on and Connie sang a couple of verses of it.

She walked over to a shelf grabbed a handful of bubblegum and sneaked them into her bag, she then went over to a shelf were there was pez picked it up and went to pay for it 'it's less suspicious this way' she told herself, when she paid the boy she walked out and gave him a wink, once she got outside she took out a bubblegum from her bag and started chewing it.

She leaned against a wall waiting for her friend 'Grace' to pick her up, chewing her gum she noticed two boys across the road one had bright blonde hair (like a light bulb) the other one had black curly gelled hair, the light bulb noticed her and nudged the curly haired boy, he looked at Connie and smirked and walked over.

"Hi" and that's how Connie and Billy met…

**x End Of Flashback x**

* * *

"Speaking about going out for a month, how far 'ave you gone with 'im?" Pegs asked shyly with a big grin on her face. 

"Come on Peg, you know me, we make out, I let 'im feel my tits, that's all" She replied "Now let's listen to some music" She said changing the subject, she got off her bed and ran to her record player and put 'Who's Sorry Now' by 'Connie Francis' on.

"Do you really think, I'll like Charlie?" Pegs asked raising her voice 'cause of the music.

"Yeah, he's exactly like you, a big pussy" Connie laughed, and Pegs chucked a pillow at her "This means war" Connie gasped, the two girls had a five minute pillow fight, and then they collapsed on Connie's bed.

"I've gotta stop smoking" Connie said out of breath "It's making me out of breath all the time"

"It's a good thing I never started" Peggy laughed "Hey Con, have you seen any of the other cobras?" she asked actually looking forward to her double date.

"Nope and from what I heard from Rose I never want to" Connie replied.

"Do you think Rose sometimes lies?" Peggy asked, Rose was the leader, she bossed all of the girls around, like if they were her property.

"Yeah everyone lies" Connie snorted and shook her head, 'Peggy could be a real wet-end sometimes' she thought.

"No I mean lie to us, like a big lie" Peggy asked, she got up from where she was lying down and went and sat down on the stall next to Connie's desk and turned off the record player.

"No she ain't she's our friend, friends don't lie to each other " Connie replied also sitting up there was a silence "Don't worry about Charlie, it'll be alright"

"Who's Charlie?" The two girls jumped and both turned to the door where Rose was standing with a big grin on her face, that looked like: if you tried to wipe it off of her face you couldn't.

"Errrr… Charlie's my cousin" Connie answered, she was a good liar, a very good liar, she learnt from Rose.

"Okay, look at what Reese gave me?" she said pointing to her jacket where a broach was.

"Reese pinned you?" Peggy asked surprised.

"Yeah he said 'baby I know this is late but I really want you to be my girl' which is a surprise 'cause I ain't no ones girl" Rose replied sitting down next to Connie.

"Finally how long 'ave you been goin' out?" Connie asked.

"I dunno six months maybe more" she replied, lighting a cigarette, not caring if Connie's mum let people smoke in the house or not.

"Six months more like 2 and a half years" Peg snorted.

"Whatever, let's go and meet the girls, at the cabin" Rose replied getting up and walked to the door and clicked her fingers motioning the girls to follow, which they did.

**End Of Chapter**


	2. We're Not Gonna Tell Anyone You Hear Me?

**Chapter 2 **

"We are not gonna tell a living soul about what we saw, you hear me Pegs?" Connie asked turning to Peggy, who's complexion was a ghostly white "Peggy?" She asked full of concern for her best friend.

They had just been on their date with Billy and Charlie, all though the begining of the date was great Billy and Charlie had boosted a car, much to Peggy's annoyance and protest, they had gone all the way to Harlow's drive in cinema, where they watched the film 'Suddenly, Last Summer' Billy and Connie were in the backseat of the car for the whole of the film (you know what I mean) leaving Pegs and Charlie alone in the front (not doing what Connie and Billy were doing).

But towards the end of the date everything changed, the atmosphere, the weather and the girls. Billy and Charlie had went to piss in the woods and left the girls in the car talking, but when they hadn't returned, the girls decided to look for them, they finally found the two boys, they were standing on some train tracks looking down a small hill, the girls went over to them and couldn't believe their eyes, laying in the bushes was a body of the missing 12 year old kid Ray Brower, they didn't speak they just looked down at him, and then the weirdest thing happened it rained actually it was pouring down, raining in the summer what next? The four of them ran back to the car not wanting to get wet, and the boys dropped the girls at Peggy's house, and that's where they are now..

"Did you see his face? Oh my god his face" Peggy replied she looked like she was going to cry, she then covered her mouth and ran to her bathroom and threw up, Connie followed her, about 5 minutes later Peggy stopped barthing and turned to Connie, "I've never seen a dead body before" She whispered getting up from the floor, Connie just about heard.

"Pegs it'll be alright, just as long as you don't tell anyone about him" Connie replied, looking down at the floor, it was the worst day of her life so far.

"What about his parents, don't they have a right to know where he is and worst of all that he is dead" Pegs almost screamed but didn't when she realised that her brothers were in.

"I know, but didn't you listen to Billy if we tell they're gonna find out that they boosted a car, we'll get in trouble, what about our parents? We'll be in deep shit, and I don't want to be in deep shit" Connie sighed, she didn't want to get grounded for life.

"But…" Peggy protested but was cut of by Connie.

"And besides Rose will find out that we had been behind are back, and you know what she'll do, she'll fucking kill us, not a word to anyone you hear me?" She asked actually it was more like persuading.

"Okay" Pegs replied quietly

"Okay, I've got go home, not a word to anyone, okay?" Connie said giving Pegs a hug and walking out of Pegs room and out of the house., Peggy heard the door slam and flung herself on her bed and covered her face in the pillow

**End Of Chapter**


	3. So Much For Not Telling Anyone

**Chapter 3 **

All of 'The Lipsticks' were sitting in the local ice cream shop called 'I Dream Of Ice Cream' owned by Shannon's Uncle who they liked to call Uncle Bill, all of the girls lived near the end of Castle Rock, that's why they had never seen The Cobras before, except for Rose but that's another story and you'll find out later, The Cobras wouldn't go in the part where they lived was because of The Red Crows, as long as The Crows wouldn't go in their territory there wouldn't be any fights!.

Rose was the fierce leader, she wasn't nice and although the girls would never admit it they hated her and the only reason they hung out with her was because it made them popular and well known, Rose had dark blonde hair and green eyes and was slim, she was the oldest in her family that's probably why she was so bossy.

"I'll have a double chocolate chip ice cream please" Grace said to the waitress.

"You know you should watch your weight Grace 'cause us Lipsticks need to keep our figures, and I don't think double chocolate will help" Rose said to her.

"Okay I'll have chocolate chip then" Grace smiled, which was so obvious was fake, Grace was the second leader and was best friends with Kate, she knew the secret about Rose and the cobras but was sworn to secrecy and if she told her life would become hell, she had blonde hair and blue ocean eyes, she lived with her mother but her father lived far away with her sister and brother, she missed them but she wanted to stay with her mother who she got on better with.

"So I heard you have a cousin Connie, what's he like?" Rose asked turning to Connie, who's eyes rose up when she heard her name being said.

"Umm he's alright I guess a bit weird but he's nice" She replied and then sighed.

"What does he look like?" Kate asked, she had brown hair and brown eyes she always had her hair up except for special occasions, she was goingout with Jake from The Red Crows, she smoked, drunk, swore, stole, had sex and more terrible things, she had more boyfriends then anyone of the girls even Rose, she lived next door to Grace and lived with her mum, dad and brother (Andy from The Red Crows).

"I don't know I ain't seen 'im in ages" She replied.

"But you said he's nice how do you know if he's nice if you ain't seen 'im" Rose asked raising her eyebrows.

Connie didn't say anything she just shrugged "Have you seen that girl Mary, I heard she got pregnant and had an abortion down some alley" Shannon said making conversation she was the wacky one in the group, she had died her hair many times right now it was bright blonde and short.

"She did, what a skag, I would use protection" Rose laughed, and Connie and Pegs looked at each other and raised their eyes.

"Yeah but you wouldn't want to have a child at 17 would you?" Pegs asked quietly sticking up for Mary, she thought she was a really boss girl and she knew those rumours were fake.

"Hey what's up with you Pegs you've been weird all week? Are you alright?" Grace asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Pegs replied a little to quick.

"Yeah" Shannon said nodding her head.

"Should we tell 'em" Pegs whispered to Connie, who shock her head 'No'.

"Tells us what?" Rose asked, she must of heard them talking.

The girls looked at each other, Connie sighed and said "Well okay we'll tell you…." and she started telling them the story of Ray Brower but missing out Charlie and Billy and what they were doing….

**End Of Chapter**


	4. Who The Fuck Are You?

**Chapter 4 **

"We really shouldn't be doin' this, 'cause I know what my momma is gonna say 'why the hell did you find that boy for?' and I'll be like 'mummy it was an accident it wasn't a real boy', well it used to be a real boy, he's just a body but has no soul, god that's scary" Peggy took a deep breath "he's like a spider you know spiders can shred their skins? yeah he's like that, you know I once saw two big spiders one ran away and the other one stayed their I thought it was dead, I screamed really loud 'cause I'm scared of spiders you know? my mum picked it up and said it was the shell of it, and you know why we shouldn't be doin' this?" Pegs exclaimed.

She didn't want to go see the body again, she was afraid it would look as worse as it was before.

All of the Lipsticks were walking to their cars, Rose was in front as usual followed by Shannon, Susie and Kate behind who went in Rose's bright pink Chevy, Connie, Pegs and Grace were a couple of feet away from them because they were going in Grace's black car which was very old and rusty.

"Because Ray Brower would turn into a spider" Grace laughed, she loved how Peggy always made no sense when she was scared.

"Exactly, what? No, our mums would tell us off" Peg said after realising what Grace had said.

"Our mums always tell us off" Grace replied.

"Not Peggy she's the perfect child, does what she is told and everything which is a definition of 'good' isn't that right Peg?" Connie asked in a sweet innocent smile.

"No I'm bad sometimes" Peg's exclaimed "Just last week I came in at 9:30 when I was supposed to be in at 9:15" The two girls burst out laughing.

"Ohh Peggy you are an angel" Grace said laughing and patting her friend on the back "But we wouldn't change you".

"Come on, we ain't got time to hang around here like baby's, we got ourselves a body to find" Rose shouted out of her car window to the three girls.

"Alright alright don't get your panties in a twist, give me the fucking keys" Grace asked Connie, and Connie passed them to her. The two cars went racing down the street but suddenly stopped as they saw about four boys walking down the street, those four boys were some of the Red Crows, It was Reese (the leader) Jake (Who was going out with Kate but they had an argument and weren't talking) Andy (Kate's brother) and Dean (the youngest Red Crow).

"Hey girls, where you headin', and in such a hurry as well" Jake asked "Hey Kate" He smiled at her.

"Fuck off Jake" She replied "I'm not talking to you, remember?".

"But you don't have to talk to me you know? We can still have fun" He winked at her, she shook her head and turned her head away from him.

"Hey babe, so where are you goin'?" Reese asked Rose.

"We're goin' swimming, aren't we girls?" She asked, that was their plan they were going to tell the cops that they were going swimming in Back Harlow road's lake and just happened to find the body by accident. The girls in Rose's car nodded their heads except Kate who was annoyed.

"Have fun, and don't forget about tonight" He said in response, and the boys started to walk down the road again, the girls started up the cars and went to find the body, on the way there they played a game, one of the girls (Kate who was the most daring in the group) had to put one leg on one of the cars and then her other leg on the other car and had to stand up as long as she could until she wimped out or a car came.

They had finally arrived at Back Harlow Road and were walking along the train tracks until they had found the place where his body was.

"Who the fuck are you?" Rose asked looking amazed and shooked….

**End Of Chapter**


	5. The Cobras are HOT

**Chapter 5 **

"Who the fuck are you?" Rose asked the boy who was standing in front of her with his best friend behind him.

"No, you tell me what your fucking name is first?" The boy said mocking Rose and that made her even more annoyed.

"Listen four-eyes I don't give a shit what your name is just tell me" She asked in a calm voice, which is surprising because it is Rose.

"Then why do you want to know my name, if you don't want to know it?" He taunted .

"Because I fucking do, do you want me to give you a knuckle sandwich I'd be very happy to give you one?" She asked, raising her voice and walking closer to the boy who stayed where he was.

"Come on then, no girl could beat the Duchamp up, just try it" He laughed , a loud laugh which was very annoying and sounded like a rusty nail being slowly hauled out of a rotten board "Eeee-eee-eee".

"Okay then I will try it" Roses said walking closer and closer to him.

"Connie? Why are you here?" The boy named Vern Tessio asked, he was Billy's brother and Connie had been to his house on several occasions, she liked Vern but most of the time he was a bit of a wet-end. Rose stopped as she heard Connie's name being said by the boy she didn't know and thought Connie didn't know either.

"How do you know Connie?" She asked turning to Vern.

"She's going out with…" Vern was saying but was stopped by Connie who had run to him and covered his mouth with her hands, he was still trying to talk because you could hear the muffled moans coming from him.

"You know my mums a piano teacher? Well she teaches dear old Vern, isn't that right Vern?" Connie asked the boy letting her hand off of his mouth.

"Huh?" He asked, but was punched in the back by Connie "Oh yeah she does, I'm really good at it, sincerely" he didn't sound convincing.

"Vern good at something? Yeah and I'm not sexy, eeeee-eee-eee" Teddy Duchamp roared with laughter, and was surprised when Rose pushed him making him fall on the floor, he stayed on the ground and look at her in shook.

"Come on let's find that fucking body" Rose said commanding the rest of the girls forward, Connie looked at Vern and shrugged and kept on walking, they didn't have to walk far because there were two boys sitting on some broken off tree, one of them looked like he was crying his name was Gordie but of course the girls didn't know that, the other boy had his arm around the boy comforting him his name was Chris Chambers.

"Fucking hell, look what we've got here girls, girlfriend and boyfriend having some private time alone, I hope we didn't spoil your time together girls?" Rose asked smiling, she wasn't in a good mood today, the two boys in response got up and went in front of Ray Brower's dead body, they didn't want the girls to take him because they had walked from Castle Rock to where they were standing, and the girls had come in a car.

"Move away from the body, we're taking him" Rose said getting closer to the body, the girls followed her there faces turned to horror when they saw Ray's body.

"We were 'ere first, and you probably came in a car" Chris said defensively.

"Yeah we did come in a car" Rose smirked, the girls were hidden behind a couple of trees so they didn't see Ace and Eyeball walk down the path.

"What the fuck do you know about this?" John 'Ace' Merrill's deep voice was heard making some of the girls jump.

"Son of a bitch, my little brother" Ace's friend Richard 'Eyeball' Chambers exclaimed walking behind him, Rose was remembering the voice she had just heard and then it came to her 'Ace Merrill'.

"You wasn't planning on takin' the body from us, was you boys?" Ace asked in a menacing voice.

"No but we were" Rose said coming out of the trees, Ace looked at her and raised his eyebrows and he suddenly let out an evil laugh.

"Aww I finally see dear old Rosey Posey, how 'ave you been?" He asked.

"Cut the crap Merrill and tell me how you knew about this?" Rose asked, there were whispers coming from the girls behind her "Shut the hell up you guys" She told her gang, and they did what they were told.

"Vern you little son-of-a-whore, you was under the porch" Charlie Hogan said running down the path and caught up to Ace.

"No, no, I swear, it wasn't me" The twelve year old replied scared out of his mind.

"You little keyhole-peepin' bung-wipe, I oughta beat the livin' shit outta you" Billy said joining Charlie and the rest of The Cobras walked down, Vern ran away as soon as he saw Billy taking off his belt, Billy was gonna give him a hiding of a lifetime, Connie and Peggy walked a couple of steps back they didn't want Billy and Charlie to see them.

Ace stopped Billy from running after Vern "Your not very nice to me Rose, now if you go away I'll act like it never happened" he told her

"Fuck no, Ace we're takin' the body and if you don't like it then fuck you" Rose said raising her eyebrows.

"Okay that's it, I was brought up not hit a girl, but with you there will be an exception" Ace said walking up to her.

"Bring it on, I hit you before and I'll hit you again" she said her eyes not leaving his, there was a sigh of shock coming from The Cobras Ace Merrill was hit by a girl?.

"Ace who is this broad?" Eyeball asked, he looked at Rose and then at the rest of the girls and smirked.

"Shut the fuck up Eyeball, can't you see I'm busy" He told his friend "Now Rose I take it these girls don't know what the hell is goin' on, so if you leave, I'll leave it at that"

"You wouldn't dare say anything" She told him, looking at her friends, who by now were all confused, as well as the four boys.

"Oh I would, I mean I will if you don't get the fuck out" He laughed, there was a long pause no one did anything or said anything, Kate broke it by sneezing and everyone turned their attention to her 'what?' she mouthed.

"This isn't over Ace, don't think you've won, I'll get you I'll get you good" Rose said clicking her fingers at the girls for them to follow and started walking up the small hill.

The Lipsticks walked up the small hill in silence, some of the girls looked at the cobras and smiled, especially Kate who looked at Eyeball and winked.

"Damn if they had girls like that when we were at school, I wouldn't mind going, and I'd even take some extra classes if you know what I mean" Eyeball said right after the girls had disappeared into the woods.

"Now, you guys have two choices. You either leave quietly and we take the body, or you stay, and we beat the shit out of you and we take the body" Ace said to the four boys.

"Rose what the hell was that?" Grace asked.

"I don't want to fucking talk about it, now lets get in the cars" She told them.

"KA-BLAM" A gun shot came from the woods, and the girls jumped in shock and ran to their cars.

"God what a weird day" Kate whispered to Grace "The Cobras are hot".

"Yeah they are" Grace replied.

**End Of Chapter**


	6. Car Wash’s Are Fun

**Chapter 6 **

It had been a month since the incident with The Cobras and the girls had been very curious about them and kept on asking Rose questions, but she just blew them off and told them that if they ask one more question she'd "fucking punch them in the face" her words exactly, so the girls kept their mouths shut.

They were washing cars at an old car park in the middle of Castle Rock, Rose and Shannon weren't there because Rose had a doctors appointment and wanted one of them to come.

"_Is she really going out with him?_" Kate said splashing some water on the dirty old car they were washing.

"_Well, there she is. Let's ask her. Betty, Is that Jimmy's ring you're wearing?_" Connie asked.

"_Mm-Hmm_" Grace replied.

"_Gee, it must be great riding with him, Is he picking you up after school today?_"Pegs asked cleaning a window.

"_Uh-uh_"

"_By the way where'd you meet him?_"The four asked Grace.

"_I met him at the candy store. He turned around and smiled at me, you get the picture?_"

"_Yes we see_"

"_That's when I fell for-_"

"_-the leader of the pack_" The five sung at the same time, and then they burst out laughing and let the radio sing the rest.

"How many cars 'ave we washed so far?" Susie asked, washing the back of the car.

"Two, including this one" Grace said banging her fists on to it "What the hell is she doing?" she asked turning to Connie, who was eating and sandwich and then spitting it out.

"It's her new diet, she chews the food until it looses flavour and tries not to swallow it and then spits it out, she claims that it doesn't make her hungry" Peggy replied.

"Eww that's gross" Kate said looking at Connie amazed and disgusted.

"Here watch this" Grace said walking over to Connie with a Twinkie in her hand "Yum look at this delicious Twinkie don't you just want to eat some, Connie and feel it going down your throat?" Grace laughed, Connie didn't reply "Okay you don't want it, I'll eat it" she was about to put the Twinkie in her mouth but Connie snatched it from her and ate it.

"Hey bitch that was mine" Grace said angrily.

"You offered it to me" Connie said speaking with her mouth full.

"You better start running, or I'll chuck this sponge at you" Grace said picking up a wet sponge, the three girls laughed at the look on Connie's face, Connie started running away and Grace followed her with the wet sponge.

"Haha I'm faster then-" Connie screeched and she fell in a puddle of mud, the four girls giggled hysterically as Connie got off the floor "Someone help get this shit off of me"

"Okay you asked" Kate laughed and chucked a bucket of water over her Connie screamed in response.

"You're gonna pay for that" Connie replied and grabbed a sponge and chucked it at Kate but she dodged it and it hit Susie, there was an outburst and everyone was chucking water at each other, except Peggy who was watching a car come into the car park.

"You guys" Pegs said turning to the rest of the girls.

"What is it?" Connie asked mocking her voice.

"There's two cars that need to be washed" Pegs said taking the sponge out of Connie's hand "If we want to make money we better start working" she told them, they still didn't reply "Losers" she sighed and walked over to the car.

"Do you want your car washed?" She asked, she dropped the sponge on the floor as soon as she saw who was sitting in the car, face to face with her was Ace Merrill, she was scared of him she'd heard some very bad rumours about what he had done.

"Hey darlin' don't get scared" He laughed and turned to Eyeball "Looks like we got some fresh meat Eyeball, I'm Ace and this my idiot friend Eyeball, now why don't you introduce us to your friends over there" He said pointing to the girls.

"Uhh-uhh okay" Pegs stuttered and started walking to her friends.

"Hey Con Ace and Eyeball want to meet you" She told Connie in a confused voice.

"What?" She asked and then she noticed them "What are they doing here?"

"I don't know but they want me to introduce them to you lot" She told her.

"Oh Peggy you idiot" Connie said to her and ushered the girls to go over to the car.

The two boys smiled slyly as the girls came over to Ace's car, "Hey babe want to come with us?" Ace asked Grace.

"We're busy, sorry" Grace replied sweetly and turned round and started walking back.

"Grace, what are you doing? We could have some fun?" Kate said running up to her.

"Rose doesn't want us with them and plus we need the money so we got to keep on washing cars-" Grace was interrupted by a loud splash, they turned round and saw that the cobras car was soaked in water and Peggy was walking away looking very angry.

"What the fuck?" Kate said running to Connie leaving Grace confused and on her own, 10 minutes later the cobras went and Grace was cheering up Pegs because Eyeball had said something that insulted her, it's too rude to write down.

Kate and Connie walked over to the three girls, they were both smiling and giggling like teenagers.

"What are you laughing at?" Grace asked annoyed.

"Ohh nothing, just that you've got a date with Ace tomorrow" Connie laughed.

"WHAT?" Grace screamed.

**End Of Chapter**


	7. Ace I Think We’ll Never Get To Kiss

**Chapter 7 **

Ace Merrill was an hour late when he came to collect Grace, but she didn't care because it gave her another hour to come up with an excuse to not go on the date, she tried telling him the excuse but he did not listen, that's Ace Merrill for you.

"I can't believe you chose the lake" Ace said surprised at her idea for their data, since she got to come up with what they would do she choose the lake, it was 11 o'clock at night and no one was around.

"Yes, got a problem with that?" She replied looking at him and smiling "Now turn around" she told him, he did as he was told but was hopping to see her in her swimsuit.

"I do have a problem I should actually see you in your swimsuit before you get in the water, because I drove us here" He protested and turned round after hearing a splash coming from the water.

"I think you'll see me in less then that" Grace said flirtingly, his eyes turned to her pile of clothes that were on the ground and they grew wide when he saw lying on top of them her swimsuit "Come on get in the water or are you to chicken to come skinny dipping with me?" she laughed, Ace smirked and started undressing after he undressed he jumped in and heard a shriek come from Grace.

"So Ace Merrill isn't a chicken" She giggled he swam closer to her but she swam back "No not until you tell me your REAL name"

"Come on I don't like girls who tease and you're one of them" He said splashing some water in her face.

"Think of me as a challenge, now come on tell me your name, what does it start with?"

"It starts with me kissing you madly and then fucking you" He replied.

"No jokes tell me" She told him, after a couple of minutes he told her what it started with.

"J, it starts with 'J' now come and let me closer to you" He replied getting bored.

"Jack, James, Jeremiah, Jerry, Jamie, Josh, Jacob it's Jacob isn't it?" She laughed hysterically and got a splash in the face from him.

"No it isn't Jacob, what do you think I am some sheppard? Why do you-" He asked angrily but was cut off when she went under the water "God this girl doesn't stop does she?" he said out loud to himself, he didn't notice her come up behind him until she placed her hands over his eyes.

"Hey John" She smiled, he turned around to face her and their face's were almost touching, she put her arms behind his neck "If we move our face's closer we could be kissing" she told him in a soft voice, he was about to move closer when they were interrupted by some old man.

"Hey you two get out of the water, no one's allowed here at night do you want to drown?" It was Old Man Frizz he was on his own.

"Ohh shit Old Man Pervert we better run he'll call the cops if he gets us and he'll want you" Ace said quietly and started swimming to the other side.

"Ace what about our clothes, the car?" Grace asked panicking, swimming towards him "How are we going to get back?"

"Think of it as a challenge" He told her, replying to what she had said before, he got to the other side and lifted himself up "Swim faster".

"Not until you hide yourself in the bushes, I'm not letting you see my body" She complained, he sighed and hid in the bushes while she got herself up.

"He won't be here long so lets just wait" He told her.

"Ace it's freezing I'm going to die of hypothermia" She said shivering, ten minutes later the old man left.

"Wait here while I get the clothes" Ace said running to where their clothes were, it was to dark so she couldn't see what he was doing, a couple of minutes he came back fully clothed and he passed her, her clothes.

She got dressed when she realised she didn't have her swimsuit with her "Hey Ace where's my swimsuit?" She asked annoyed.

"I don't know, I thought it was in that pile" He replied.

"You asshole you took it, give it back" She replied loudly.

"I didn't take it, and keep your voice down or he will come back" Ace said, he really didn't take the swimsuit.

"I'm not going to keep my voice down until you give it back" She told him angrily.

"Well then I'm gonna have to make you be quiet" He said covering her mouth with his hand, she squirmed in response "Are you going to be quiet?" He asked her, she nodded her head in agreement and he let go.

"Never and I mean never do that again" She whispered, and he smirked in response.

"Come on lets go" He said grabbing her arm and dragging her to his car.

"What about my swimsuit?" She cried out, he sighed.

"Old Man Pervert's probably got it" He replied.

"That disgusting old man has my swimsuit? Eww what if he does something to it?" She shrieked and stopped walking.

"Like what?" He asked smirking, he knew what the old man was going to do to it but he just wanted to hear her say it.

"Sniff it or something worse like lick it, you know guy stuff all guys do it" She said squirming.

"I don't do that" He replied and then he grinned "I only sniff and lick girls, come on lets fucking go" He said dragging her to his car she was about to get in but he stopped her "Wait don't I get a kiss?" He asked.

She sighed "Okay then" She went up to him and they were about to kiss when it started pouring down in rain, he screeched and ran to the other side of the car and got in not wanting to get his 'wonderful' hair wet.

She burst out laughing as the car speed off "Ace I think we'll never get to kiss" She giggled.

"Oh I'll see to that" He replied and she was shocked when he grabbed her close and kissed her while still driving.

**End Of Chapter**


End file.
